princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 3
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 3 is the third Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features a smiling Fuji with leaves blowing across the page. Underneath the sticker, we get an annoying Kuki Kiichi pestering Tezuka. *The inside cover features Fuji and Kawamura's opponents. *The wrap around cover features Kawamura taking the shot for Fuji. *Color page features Tachibana! pe s1 v3.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v3.png|Inside Cover color page s1 v3.png|Color Page Extras Sono Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From That Age Side Higa 1 Behind the scenes, this is another story that depicts the lives of the rivals. The Stylish Five Man Group Sono Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 2 Side Higa 1: The Stylish Five Man Group Volume 3 of the perfect edition includes the second "Sonopuri". Konomi-sensei always plans surprises for the readers, and this time the hilarious content was surprising indeed. Konomi: First, I'd like to tell readers who are reading Tenipuri for the first time via the perfect edition that they shouldn't read this just yet. (laughs) ...because, in this time's "Sonopuri," you have to know beforehand the past of Fudoumine's Tachibana and Shitenhouji's Chitose. Because of this, I think you'll enjoy this more if you wait until you find out about Tachibana's past from the perfect edition. Who would have thought Higa would be featured when the eye-catching first panel was on Tachibana and Chitose? Konomi: It's because the first and second volumes introduced characters from Rikkai, Hyoutei, and Shitenhouji, but Higa hadn't appeared yet. I thought it'd be interesting if I introduced something that connected with the main story that's currently in the district preliminaries. The setting for this episode is right after the end of the previous nationals tournament. Tachibana and Chitose's school Shishigaku was part of the best 4. Since the two of them were representatives of the Kyuushuu district just like them, Kite declares them important targets for Higa in the next tournament in order to boost moral. Unfortunately, Tachibana ends up moving to Tokyo and Chitose ends up moving to Osaka. The origin of the fashionable hairstyles becomes clear!! Kite was desperate, wasn't he? He even gathered the elites of the Okinawan Martial Arts for this. Konomi: That's right. But they change after seeing Tachibana and Chitose's photo. Before winning in tennis, they want to win with fashionable hairstyles (laughs). Even in the official fanbook 40.5, I received questions about their hairstyles, so I thought people would want to know. I started thinking about delving into that in "Sonopuri". It can be said that their styles are first or second in "Tenipuri", yeah? Konomi: But, their actions are those of middle schoolers after all. It's like, they saw someone fashionable and cool and wanted to copy that, or they were embarrassed to be different. That's why they said things like "I went to the salon and they just dyed my hair like this," or "My mom did my hair like this last night...". They were desperately covering up what they did. But from their expressions and the sweat on their faces, you can probably guess that they definitely said "Dye my hair" or "Perm my hair" out of their own volition. Especially one of my favorites, the straight-haired Tanishi. Before making his hair stand up, he had a crew cut. Yet when he was drenched in rain in "Shin Teni", his hair didn't become a crew cut again (laughs). He probably uses a lot of hair gel. It must be completely solid. Isn't that hardworking part of him ironically kind of lovable? He's a character you have to love. Detailed Setup Shiranui was in such a place!? While everyone else was getting heated over their hairstyles, one lone boy stood in the background. Sensei explains that he's the famous skin diving Shiranui. It seems that he's silently practicing his diving in the ocean. A Message from Konomi-sensei The "aikotoba" for Higa fans is "Tatteru tatteru" (The password/shared word for Higa fans is "Standing out, standing out") In this "Sonopuri", the keyword was "standing out, standing out". Sensei's hopes is that Higa fans will use this phrase as the key phrase for Higa. During a musical or an event, please try shouting this out in a loud voice! Perfect Edition Sticker Depicting a complicated relationship between Tezuka and Kikumaru...!? With the perfect edition sticker between them, Tezuka and Kikumaru look like they have a bad relationship!? In actuality, when you peel the sticker off, you'll see Kakinoki's Kuki underneath!! Volume 3 is where the famous scene of him grabbing Tezuka's arm happens. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks